Talk:Presto
September 2010's Update As of Sept. 8th's update Presto gives an accuracy bonus to the next step and no longer shares the same recast timer for steps. In other words: this thing is godmode. You are now able to easily max out 5 FMs with 2 steps, and one of those steps will also be given an accuracy bonus (and a very substantial one, from personal experiences). --Nicknick 01:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Comparing Dancer's TP gain to Samurai's Using this ability to augment every step will ensure that every step returns 3 Finishing Moves for each step for a total of 5 Finishing Moves every 30 seconds. If used properly with Reverse Flourish and at max Reverse Flourish Effect Merit Points, this can give a Dancer a maximum of 110 TP every minute. That's MUCH more than Samurai's Meditate ability with both AF pieces and max Meditate Recast Merits (at the maximum of 180% TP for each Meditate that's 72% TP per minute). This isn't including TP gained by Tactical Parry. Also, with the recent addition of Dual Wield to Dancer's job traits, a Dancer can go DNC/SAM and gain Store TP II (+15%) and Meditate every 3 minutes for an additional 20% TP per minute. With some Haste and Store TP gear, Dancer could easily out-gain Samurai. But out-damaging Samurai could be out of the question. Testing is needed to determine the strength of Presto's affect on Box Step. If, in fact, it has a large increase of defense-down, Dancer, with the help of Sekkanoki and Skillchain Bonus, could become the new Samurai. -Akaden 00:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Too bad it shares a timer with Steps, makes it much less useful.--Ferth 22:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I just saw that. I agree with you. You can gain steps faster by using a step every 15 seconds, that's 8 steps/minute if you do it right as opposed to 6 steps a minute. This thing is kind-of worthless... -Akaden 23:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Best use of this ability is to use it before you begin to fight an enemy. Throw up Presto while buffing up or something then as soon as you engage you'll get an extra finishing move and a stronger de-buff. I don't see it really having any other use than that. --Fusionx 03:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The only time I've had any use for this is when I'm about to fight a boss and am using some time to buff. You all seem to be missing out on what this is really useful for, which is efficiency. When you use a Step, you gain two Finishing Moves. Three Steps returns six Finishing Moves... except you can only store five. So instead of one Step, you use Presto to enhance a Step (negating the loss of debuff potency,) save 10%TP, and get a total return of five Finishing Moves instead of six. You have a net gain of 10%TP from every set of Steps/Flourish with no loss. --Volkai 14:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) If you consider your job as DNC to be more about debuffing the mob than maximizing TP gain, Presto's utility is actually at the END of a fight. Meriting scenario: Supposing each mob is dying in ~45 seconds Without Presto: start to 15 seconds level 1 effect; seconds to 30 seconds level 2 effect; seconds to 45 seconds level 3 effect Rinse and repeat. With Presto used instead of a 3rd step: Presto, carrying over from previous fight start to 15 seconds level 2 effect; seconds to 30 seconds level 3 effect; Presto instead of 3rd step; seconds to 45 seconds level 3 effect Rinse and repeat. Presto allows you to keep a more potent debuff on the mob for a longer period of time following the second pattern. Calessa 18:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Except for Calessa's point about improving debuffs, I think Presto is a bad job ability because it's actually LESS efficient to use it. Unless I'm soloing or in the rare party where I get to Saber Dance and DD, all my finishing moves are going to Reverse Flourish. Here's my math: :With no merits on Reverse Flourish : :"Step - Step - Reverse Flourish" -- nets 28% TP in 30sec or 84% in 90sec : :"Presto - Step - Step - Reverse Flourish" -- nets 40% TP in 45sec or 80% in 90sec :With full merits on Reverse Flourish : :"Step - Step - Reverse Flourish" -- nets 43% TP in 30sec or 128% in 90sec : :"Presto - Step - Step - Reverse Flourish" -- nets 55% TP in 45sec or 110% in 90sec --Poge 09:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Duration of a Daze after a Presto+Step Has anyone tested how long the daze lasts after a step that hit while Presto was active? For instance, I activate presto and successfully add a step to the target (inflicting daze level 2). Will that daze last 1 minute or 90 seconds? And subsequently, would stepping again with presto active add 1 minute to the timer or just 30 seconds? -Akaden 19:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Accuracy Bonus I was skilling up H2H skill on Puks while I waited for Wind weather today (116 skill) as an 85 DNC. I had pretty low accuracy (definitely sub-50%), but never missed a Presto'd Box/Feather step. The obvious continuation of the test was to try it while blinded from Obfuscate, which I tried to do. I went 3/5, but then finished my dagger. Also, my skill was continuously climbing through the test and ended in the 130s, which appeared to un-floor my Acc. Either way, it's at least 50 Acc and quite possibly much more. -Byrthnoth 22:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC)